horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
Reunion is the first episode of season three of ''ZombieApocalypse'''' ''and the sixteenth overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on September 25 and 26, 2016. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Sammyrossia as Virginia * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * October Allen as Tori Episode Synopsis Jax, Finn, and Marilyn search through two separate buildings in the wastelands. Jax and Finn talk on their walkie-talkies before realizing Marilyn has gone unresponsive. Inside a nearby house, Marilyn searches for anything of value and hears banging in a room deeper in the house. She shoots the door and enters the room, then being attacked by two zombies and grabbed by one of them. Finn rushes in and saves her, although he gets the vibe she didn't want to be saved. The trio decides to head back to camp. Once they make it back, Tessa greets them and Marilyn heads to their tent to lay down. Tessa talks with Jax and Finn, Jax offers her a Wonder Woman comic that he'd found for her. Finn hands over two condiment bottles they'd found and Tessa heads off to clean them. In the guard tower, Jax and Talla flirt and talk before deciding to get some privacy to have sex. Finn interrupts them and tells them what happened earlier with Marilyn, Jax worried about her recently changed personality, wondering how long it would be before she puts someone other than herself in danger by taking too many risks. Talla decided to confront her, wanting to make sure she wasn't bitten by the zombie that had attacked her. Keeping her gun ready, Talla asks if Marilyn was bitten, she chuckles in response and says she "wouldn't be that lucky" before confessing the dark thoughts she'd been harboring, including blaming Penn's death on herself. They continued to talk for a bit, Talla trying to convince her to stop blaming herself and even talking about her husband and daughter, comparing herself losing them to Marilyn losing Penn. Marilyn then decided to leave, wanting to be alone. Inside a cabin in the camp, newcomer Vida approached Texas, Roswell, and the now heavily pregnant Virginia, offering the condiment bottles to the trio, Texas took them and suggested using them as baby bottles until the group could find something better. Virginia began to cough, worrying Vida who thought her cold was getting worse. Soon, Vida and Roswell, with Tessa tagging along, decided to leave for a scavenge to find some cold medicine and more medical supplies for Texas. As they traveled, they came across a grave which reminded Tessa of her fallen friend Riley. Vida asked about her, which made Tessa realize how much she reminded her of Riley. The group then decided to head into a nearby museum, where they found most of the artwork missing and a very well stocked medkit. Two strangers then entered the museum, aiming guns at the trio, with Vida soon realizing she knew one of them. Trivia * First appearance of Vida. * First appearance of Jonny. * First appearance of Tori. * The episode title, "Reunion" is not only a reference to Vida and Jonny's reunion, but also Annie and Melanie reuniting with their characters and ZombieApocalypse itself as 1 year and 8 months had passed between Season 2 and Season 3.